Sparks
by Dracorific
Summary: Draco's dating a muggle, it's not Hermione. Does she wish it were? FINISHED (Kinda lame...but first fanfic...don't be too brutal)
1. Default Chapter

The sky was dark, the air cold, and the mist from the steam-wrought lake kissed her cheeks as Hermione solemnly sat at her window, dreaming of what is to come tomorrow...the beginning of Winter Break. Her roommates, Parvati and Lavender lay awake in their beds, gossiping about the newest coupling at Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't understand why she felt the way she did.  
'Why do I even care, why does this news invade my thoughts? Malfoy is an imbecile! He's tortured me ever since I arrived here. He hates muggles...at least that's what he has always said. So why is he dating one?'  
"Melissa Malfoy...has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?," Lavender giggled.  
"Hermione? Herm? What do you think? Isn't it groovy that Malfoy is actually dating a semi-decent girl? Maybe it'll make him a nicer Slytherin, and then a nicer human, and maybe he can make his father nicer, and then make Volde..." Parvati was interrupted  
"PARVATI!", shouted Lavender and Hermione is unison. "Don't even say his name!"  
"I don't think Melissa will change the fate of muggles. Malfoy is still evil, and he is still connected to 'He who shall not be named'...there's no reason to think he's changed. Melissa is probably just Malfoy's "in" to kill all muggles!", exclaimed Hermione, trying to convince herself that she doesn't like Malfoy. But, she was failing, miserably. Hermione knew she had feelings for Malfoy...RAGING ones! But, she couldn't let anyone know...she didn't want Malfoy to get a big head and make her feel even worse than she does now. Hermione crawled into bed and covered her bushy haired-head with her large Mickey Mouse velvet blanket that she picked up in London last Winter Break. She drifted off to the sound of the girls giggling and gossiping.  
The next morning, Hermione awoke to the sound of owls whizzing by her window...they were acting crazy! She pulled on her robes, without bathing, and rushed down to see what was going on. She peered out the castle doorway to see none other than Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Melissa pointing their wands up into the sky as colorful sparks flew and burst into owls.  
"I love this new spell...I didn't know Mud...I mean muggles could do these sorts of spells!", exclaimed Malfoy.  
"Oh, Draco...I'd do anything for you!", Melissa purred.  
Hermione watched as the sparks flew all around her in carrying shades of blue, green, and violet. She listened intently to see if she could pick up on the words so she could duplicate it in private. She didn't want to ask for the spell, making herself seem wanting of anything Draco Malfoy had...because she didn't "care".  
"Wingarstio Hootflaminto!" Malfoy shouted. Huge stripes of violet burst into the air. But then something happened...the stripe came rushing down, straight towards Hermione. Hermione ran as fast as she could into the lake.  
"No!" she screamed. "Make it stop Malfoy!"  
"Granger, what are you doing out here? You shouldn't have been eavesdropping!" spewed Malfoy.  
"Draco, make it stop...poor girl, she'll get burned!" urged Melissa.  
"Hootflaminto Finite.", Draco muttered. The sparks stopped, but Hermione had already jumped into the lake. Furious, Hermione climbed out and stomped toward the castle.  
"Ha...a little cold there, Granger?" Draco laughed.  
"Shut up!" yelled Hermione.  
Hermione ran into the castle and up the stairs. She wanted to go tell Harry and Ron about it, but they had left for break already. The only professor nearest to her was Snape, she knew better than to complain to him. She closed the door to her room and changed her robes.  
"What a bloody mess! Why does he hate me so? Melissa's a muggle...why does he treat me like this?" Hermione sobbed.  
Soon Lavender and Parvati walked in, clamoring about the beautiful fireworks they glimpsed whilst at the greenhouse.  
  
"They were bee-uuu-tee-ful! Did ya' see 'em Herm'?" questioned Lavender. "Yes, I saw the bloody things. Malfoy set them loose on me!" Hermione complained.  
"That Malfoy...he's so clever. I mean, to come up with that...not the fact he set them after you...I mean..." stammered Parvati.  
"I know what you mean! But, it's Melissa's spell, not Malfoy's! He's such a jerk!"  
Moments later, a small knock was heard on the door. Parvati opened the door to find none other than Melissa.  
"Excuse me? I don't think we've been formally introduced...you're name is Granger?" Melissa asked politely.  
"It's Hermione, actually. How do you do?", Hermione offered her hand to Melissa, whilst her soggy sleeve flicked water upon Melissa's face.  
Umm...(whipping off her face with her sleeve), I am sorry about Draco...we had a very serious talk, or should I say...I gave him a stern lecture. Basically, he has to be nice to you. I told him that just because you are a muggle, doesn't give him any right to be mean to you, especially since I am a muggle, too. So, we muggles need to unite and treat him a lesson. He must be OUR slave for a whole week. He must do our bidding, and treat us like princesses. What do you say?" offered Melissa.  
Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione sat on their beds stunned and Melissa waited patiently for a reply.  
"Umm...Hermione?" asked Melissa. "What do you say? Are you interested?"  
After a few more seconds of consideration... "He'll do whatever we tell him? Anything?"  
"Yep...anything." Melissa said cheerfully. "He knows this is the only way to make it up to me, as well. I told him that we have to hold off on dating for the week whilst he is our slave. He wasn't too happy, but he agreed."  
"Ok then...I'm in." said Hermione.  
"What about us...can he be our slave, too?", inquired Lavender and Parvati.  
"Sorry, gals, this is for us Muggles...Draco would get a big head if too many hot females were in on this" , giggled Melissa. "Hermione, we have our first planning session for our slave tonight at 5:00pm. Meet us in the Slytherin lobby." Hermione gave a look of terror.  
"Don't worry...I booked the lobby for just us."  
"How did you know I'd go along with it?", inquired Hermione.  
"Draco said he'd be shocked if you'd give up the chance to order him around."  
Hermione took a walk along the lake, thinking of what she could possibly have Malfoy do.  
'I'll make him pay big time for all those years of humiliation. I know just the thing." 


	2. Just Particulars

Hermione sat beneath the Whomping Willow outside of Hogwart's castle. Hermione looked at her watch. The time was about 4:45pm. She patiently waited for Melissa so that they could plan Malfoy's chores and so that Hermione could plot her revenge. Far off in the distance, she spotted Professor McGonagall swatting at butterflies with a huge net. She lept into the air just as a stripe of blue sparks went through her net. Hermione knew exactly who was responsible for those brilliant colors and ran over, hiding behind a giant holly bush, to inspect the scene. McGonagall followed the sparks and came upon...Hagrid!  
  
'Oh great', Hermione thought, 'Hagrid's playing with that spell, too.'  
  
"Hallo Hermione!" bellowed Hagrid. "Come on o'er her' an' I'll show ya' my newest spell."  
  
"Don't you mean Melissa's spell?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"No ma'am...I picked this 'ere one up from a friend is Hogsmeade...I did show Melissa how to do it, though." bellowed Hagrid.  
  
Hermione thought quizzically...'Did Melissa take credit for the spell, or was I mistaken?'  
  
Hermione said good bye for Hagrid and rushed over to meet Melissa. "Hi dear, ready to plan?" asked Melissa. "uh, yeah...let's do it." Hermione said reservedly, not sure what to think about the spell. But, she puts that little detail aside and gets ready for her revenge. 


	3. Deception

"We can make him wash our robes for the week!" exclaimed Hermione. "My dear, is that ALL you can think of? This guy has been torturing you for years just because of the unfortunate fact that you are a Muggle!" exclaimed Melissa.  
  
'What does she mean by "unfortunate"? I don't consider being a Muggle unfortunate. She's a Muggle, why would she?' Hermione thought to herself. Melissa gasped and said, "Hermione! I know just the thing...have Draco take you shopping! Guys hate shopping. And then he could take you out to eat afterward. That's treating you like a princess!" "Melissa, that's kind of a DATE. I don't want to date Malfoy. He's your boyfriend, wouldn't that be awkward to you, let alone ME?" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh, deary, that's ok...us Muggles have to stick together, I have no problem with it. It's your chance to get Draco to treat you well." Melissa waited for Hermione's answer patiently, "Well...OK...it's date." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Inside, Hermione's stomach was churning. She actually said she would go on a date with Malfoy? 'Eek, I like him...but a date? I don't know about this. But, he did tell Melissa he would do whatever we wanted. I wonder what she will have him do.'  
  
Hermione went to sleep; excited about the date Malfoy would take her on.  
  
The next day, Melissa stopped Hermione in the hallway. "Hey, ready to tell Draco what he gets to do for 'Princess Hermione" today?" Melissa asked. "Yep, sure am", Hermione said with a big grin. "There he is, go on and tell him. I'll be right after you." Melissa said with a snicker.  
  
Hermione walked up to Malfoy with confidence, but her stomach was still filled with butterflies. Where's McGonagall with that net when you need her?  
  
"Hey Draco, to begin the week, you will take me shopping and to dinner afterward. When do you want to go?" Hermione said ever-so-cheerfully.  
  
"Granger, are you off your rocker? Why would I take you, a filthy little Mud...I mean, Muggle, shopping? And further more, why would I take you to dinner? The purpose of eating dinner is to put food in, not yack it up!", Malfoy spat. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing hysterically beside her.  
  
"Malfoy, you have to do whatever I tell you to. You are my slave, remember?" Hermione urged timidly.  
  
"Granger, get lost. I am not YOUR slave, or anybody's slave. Now get out of my face!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
Hermione's face turned a frightening crimson and she ran past the Whomping Willow and threw herself down on the grass. 'What happened?' Hermione thought. Moments later, Melissa came running up to Hermione and said, "Hermione, how'd it go?"  
  
"You were there, you saw how it went. He acted as though he had no idea what I was talking about!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, deary, I went to the girls' bathroom. Nature called: Melissa muttered. "What did he say?" "He said no...and insulted me again", Hermione said through her tears.  
  
"Hermione, I will talk to him. He has to do whatever you want. He agreed. I will be back." Melissa got up and went into the castle.  
  
Hermione went to the castle after waiting for an hour and sat on a couch in the Gryfinndor commons. She began reading her favorite book, Hogwart's: A History when Melissa came into the room. She had a letter in her hand and seemed intent on putting it away quickly into her handbag. "Hermione dear, I have it all worked out. Malfoy is ready for your shopping date. He will have a horse-drawn carriage all ready for you. He told me that you could just climb in, and wait for him." Melissa explained.  
  
Hermione felted relieved and got ready for her date with Malfoy. 'I'm glad that I will finally get to go with him', she thought to herself.  
  
At around 4:00pm, Hermione went to the carriage that was out front, where it is supposed to be. She climbed in and awaited her Prince.  
  
"Hello Ms. Granger...how pleasant of you to keep our date", sneered a voice in the front seat. "Malfoy? Why are you up front? Just because you are my slave, that doesn't mean you have to drive, as well, ya' know. You can come sit with me." Hermione encouraged.  
  
"Why would I want to sit next to a filthy, ugly little Mudblood like you?!" Hermione was shocked by this tone and even more terrified when the face to those horrible words appeared. It was Lucius!  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing here?" 


	4. Beaks and Bark

Hermione scrambled around, trying to get out of the carriage upon the fright of Lucius Malfoy being in the carriage with her! Before Hermione could get her footing and out the door, the carriage took off. The carriage ride was extremely bumpy until Lucius grabbed his wand, creating wings on the sides of the carriage. The carriage lifted off of the ground and was amongst the clouds in 2 seconds flat. Hermione was too frightened to look outside, but she could feel the air pressure was different due to the fact that her ears were hurting.  
  
Eventually, the carriage landed with a CLUMP to the ground and Lucius yelled, "Get out of the carriage, you filthy girl!" Hermione leapt out of the carriage and made a run for it up a large hill. To her surprise, Melissa apparated in front of her. Hermione gasped and fell backward, rolling down the hill, hitting her head on a stump.  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of parakeets chirping next to her. They were in a cage. Wait a moment...SHE was in the cage. The parakeets were next to her outside the cage, sitting on the shoulder of Narcissa, Malfoy's mother.  
  
"Hello dear, make yourself comfortable. I know it's not REALLY comfortable, but try not to fret. This won't take long." Narcissa explained. "What—what won't take long?" Hermione asked drowsily, holding her black and blue head. "The ceremony. Our great Lord Voldemort is on his way to take care of this --misunderstanding." Narcissa giggles. "What misunderstanding? I didn't do anything wrong!" "Yes you did!", cried a voice from behind her. "You ordered Draco to take your shopping and on a DATE, as though you were his equal! You are nothing but a filthy little Mudblood!" It was Melissa. "How did you get here? And what do you mean? You are a Muggle, too!" cried Hermione. "It's nice that you think so, Herm', dear. That means I did my job. Truth is, sweetie, I am no more a Muggle than you are Britney Spears. I am 100% pureblooded wizard. I am more of a match for Draco than you ever would be. How dare you ask him out...now you must pay for it." "But you told me to! You said we were making him our slave. What's going on here?!?!?" Hermione pleaded. "HUSH!" boomed a loud voice from a far, dark corner of the room. Lucius strides towards the cage, shaking his wand at Hermione. "You should feel quite lucky, girl, that I have not killed you, yet. We are waiting for the Lord to arrive to take care of you...he needs your blood for his strength. Your blood does ME no good."  
  
"No! Please, I didn't do anything wrong, just let me go!" Hermione screamed. The parakeets nipped at the cage violently due to her loud crying.  
  
A large man clad in a dark brown robe entered the room, calling all into the hallway. "We will be back soon to finish you off, my dear." , said Melissa.  
  
Hermione felt helpless. Locked in a cage...with vicious parakeets surrounding her. IF only she could get the squawking parakeets away she could get out of the cage easily. She was doomed. Soon, she remembered that spell...the owl spell. But, she didn't have her wand! Doomed! Soon, Melissa came back into the room. "Melissa. I never told you that I just loved that owl spell you came up with. Can you show it to me one last time...as my last request and all?", Hermione asked slyly. Melissa looked at Hermione sternly. "If you, Hermione Granger, a worthless Mudblood wants to see a stupid spell for your last request, I might as well have pity on you and show you the darn thing. You ready? Ready to see sparks? This is the last brilliant thing you'll see as a pinnacle in your pathetic existence", Melissa spat. "Wingarstio Hootflaminto!", Melissa chanted, and soon brilliant rays of violet and blue wafted across the room. The parakeets stirred and rattled the cage violently, taking their anger out on Hermione and the cage. Melissa laughed at this. Suddenly, owls appeared, pecking at the parakeets, knocking Hermione's cage over to the ground. Hermione broke free! The owls turned to Melissa, chasing her around the room. She couldn't remember how to end the spell and ran down the hall to the others, where the owls swarmed them all. Hermione, in the midst of the chaos, heard Voldemort screaming curses at the owls, so Hermione made a run for it out a small doorway, which lead outdoors. She ran as fast as she could, without looking back. Eventually, she got to a clearing with tons of holly bushes. Hermione, being an A student in Herbology and ALL her classes, picked apart one of the bushes, muttered a few spells, creating a new wand. She flicked the wand in the air and soon the a bright flash of light appeared in front of her. 


	5. Flames and Feigns

Hermione opened her eyes to see a huge, purple blob in front of her. It was the Knight Bus! Hermione climbed in and was greeted by many wizards. One chubby wizard looked down at Hermione's feet and exclaimed, "Little one, you have something stuck to your foot." Hermione looked down to see an envelope, stuck to her shoe. She peeled it off, with gunk from the parrots stuck to it. Nevertheless, it was indeed and envelope and it was addressed to Melissa! The letter was still inside, so she read it. It read as follows:  
  
Dearest Melissa,  
  
I know that you will be the perfect match for my dear Draco. He's on this kick to find a Muggle girl to hook up with because he's been burned too many times by so-called snobby wizarding families. Therefore, pretend you're a Muggle for now, dear...then he'll fall for you and you can reveal your true identity, instilling in Draco that wizarding families still raise good, pureblood girls to date. Don't fail me. Lord Voldemort will be pleased as well that you have agreed to help our cause. Say Hello to your dear family for me. We will see you at the next reunion.  
  
Faithful to the Cause,  
  
Lucius B. Malfoy  
  
'Jumping Ice Mice! Does Malfoy know about all this? Does he know is own family has tricked him? I need to get back and find him before it's too late and they get back to him first!' Hermione thought.  
  
The Knight Bus pulled away from the edge of the lake, where Hermione took a small boat across, to get to the castle. As she paddled across the lake, she thought about what she is to tell Malfoy. How will he tell him about his father turning on him and his evil girlfriend? I wouldn't react well to that news, I hope this goes well."  
  
Hermione searched the castle for Malfoy. She ran into a few first year girls who were back from Winter Break early. They were experimenting with other spells that Hagrid taught them. Hermione was curious, but was determined not to get distracted and kept her mind on the task of finding Malfoy. Moments later, Hermione found herself at the doorway to the Slytherin commons. She knocked and a strange old man appeared in a picture. "What do you want? You aren't a Slytherin. I can tell by your pointy nose!", yelled the man. "I do NOT have a pointy nose!", defended Hermione. "I'm looking for Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, it's urgent!!!" "I will get him, you can not enter, ma'am." Slowly...very slowly, the old man went to fetch Malfoy. Ten minutes later, the man returned to say that Malfoy is busy. "No, no. This is important. It involves his father!" "Oh, why didn't you say so? Come in straight away...but don't touch ANYTHING!", growled the man in the picture.  
  
Hermione walked through the portrait, down a long hallway to a brass door and opened in carefully. This was spooky for Hermione and she wasn't quite sure where she was headed. She peered in and spotted Malfoy in front of a fireplace in the Slytherin commons. He was speaking into the fireplace and a girl's voice was heard, also. 'I know that voice', Hermione thought. 'That's Melissa!' "Malfoy!", Hermione yelled. "Don't trust her, she's evil. She's not even a muggle!" "What are you on, Granger?", Draco pronounced. "Melissa was just informing me that you thought you could steal me away from her. And that you went to my father for his permission to DATE ME? What were you thinking?!" "That's not true!" Hermione ran to a nearby bathroom, got a bucket full of water and put out the fire. "Malfoy...Draco", Hermione said calmly, while Malfoy looked at her as if she was insane. "Read this letter. It was sent to Melissa. Here is the envelope if you don't believe me. Read it!", Hermione pleaded. Malfoy read the letter slowly...tears beaded up in his soft, gray eyes. He looked up at Hermione and gave her a cold, hard look. "Where did you get this?" "Long story...but basically your father kidnapped me, took me to your house, tried to have me killed, and it was all orchestrated my Melissa!" Hermione explained rather quickly as she usually explains things. "I knew he'd try to stop me. I told him I wanted a muggle girlfriend, one that respected me for ME, not my wizarding family. He told me he's support me 100%. He lied to me, again." Draco said solemnly.  
  
Suddenly, the fireplace shot out a large flame in the shape of ...Voldemort. "Oh my gosh, no!" shouted Hermione. "My Lord", Draco said, bowing to the floor. "Master Malfoy...how are you, my boy? I have your girlfriend here. She is hurt that you dismissed her so suddenly in the flame." Voldemort groaned. "Get her to the flame, let me apologize for my utter rudeness." Malfoy lied, winking at Hermione. Hermione blushed, wondering what that wink meant. 'Did he just wink at me? What is he up to?" Hermione thought. "Draco, honey! What did you leave me so suddenly? It was terribly rude. What are we going to do with that Granger girl, trying to break us up like that?" Melissa said sickeningly sweetly. "Well, good news! I can now tell my father I have found the woman of my dreams, a wonderful Muggle girl who is honest, intelligent, beautiful, and loves me for me, not my family." Malfoy expressed. "Oh, Draco, do you mean it?" Melissa said excitedly. "You'll actually tell your father all that about me?" "No, but I will thank him and you for helping me find this Muggle girl." Draco said, while turning, pulling Hermione close to him, in front of the flame, for Melissa to see in full view a spectacular kiss. 'Oh my gosh, he's kissing me! Malf—Draco is kissing me!' Hermione thought frantically. "Draco, NO!!!!!!!!!" Melissa protested. The flame went out, and Melissa's voice disappeared. Malfoy looked into Hermione's tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry about that, Granger...I wanted to get Melissa mad. I didn't mean it." "I have to go!" Hermione ran out of the room crying. "Granger, what's wrong?" Malfoy ran after her. "Come back here, what's wrong?" Hermione looked back, but before she knew it, she tripped down one of the moving staircases, hitting her head, once again. 


	6. Dear Diary

Malfoy sat, looking at her intently. Hermione lay asleep in the Hospital Wing. It has been 3 days, and still no sign of consciousness. "What do you think, Madam Pomfrey?", Malfoy inquired. "Will she be ok?" "It's not looking too hopeless, she still has plenty of color." Madam Pomfrey replied. "Hermione!?", two voices cried in unison from behind Malfoy. Harry and Ron had come bursting into the Hospital Wing. "Hagrid told us what had happened! Had she really fallen, or did you shove her down the stairs, Malfoy?" Ron interrogated. "Sod off, Weasley. She fell. She just fell.", Malfoy replied staring at Hermione with great interest. "Get away from her, Malfoy. We are her friends, we will watch after her. You'll probably curse her just being near her with your..." Malfoy interrupted Harry... "Fine. I'm out of here. Tell me when she's awake, will ya'?" Malfoy yelled.  
  
A day later, Harry finds Malfoy out by the Whomping Willow, reading Hogwart's: A History. "Why are you reading that, Malfoy?", Harry questions. "Nothing better to do. No classes yet." Malfoy replied. "Why do you are, Potty?" "Just letting you know Hermione is awake...don't get your broomsticks broken." "Great." Malfoy said as he dashed off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Malfoy crept into the room, looking for Hermione. She was no were to be seen in the hospital wing. He wandered the halls, heading for the Gryffindor commons when he heard Hermione muttering to herself in the library. He went into the library, listening for where her voice was coming from. He spotted Hermione at a table, but not reading. She was writing in what looked like a diary. He eavesdropped on her thoughts...  
  
"I loved that kiss...it was spectacular. Why didn't he mean it? What is wrong with me? I'm a Muggle, and he wants a Muggle. Am I that disgusting? I don't understand, Diary. Help me to understand." Hermione said as she scratched those words into her diary.  
  
Behind her, Malfoy crept up to read what else she had written. From what he could tell, Hermione had felt this way for quite a while. But, why? He had been so awful to her. 'I could be with a girl like that. She's not so bad. She is honest, and very intelligent...and beautiful. So, why not? I know what I have to do.' 


	7. Confessions

Hermione sat up in her room, on her bed, enjoying the silence and tending to her bruises that she acquired over the past few days, and her thoughts of Malfoy's kiss when she heard whizzing sounds past her window. 'I know I've heard that before", Hermione thought. Hermione looked out the window and...OWLS, tons of them, fluttering and hooting about. She jumped off her bed and scurried down to see who was responsible this time. TO her satisfaction, it was Malfoy. She was hoping it was. "Granger, can we talk?" Malfoy asked timidly. "Er, sure, Draco...but only if you call me Hermione, k?" Hermione insisted. "Ok, Hermione...want to sit down?" The two sat down by the usually tree, the Whomping Willow, gazing at the lake. Both were hesitant to say anything...until Malfoy sneezed. "Bless you!", Hermione laughed. 'Draco sounds cute when he sneezes', she thought. "Thank you, Hermione." Malfoy said, looking deep into her eyes. "You're welcome." "No, thank you for keeping me from making the biggest mistake. Melissa wasn't for me. She wasn't even a Muggle, or a decent human. You, on the other hand, are very decent."  
  
Hermione's eye widened as Malfoy continued. "...I like you...I'm sorry for all you've gone through with me over the years...all my nasty comments and my hate...it's all in the past, really. Could you ever consider letting me get to know you better, and REALLY go on a date?"  
  
"About the dating thing...Melissa told me that you would be our slave...I didn't mean to sound so bossy and terrible...it was her doing, not mine...", Malfoy leaned over and kissed her mouth gently.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I want to take out on a date good and proper. As equals. What do you say?" Malfoy questioned.  
  
"OK, Draco...where do you want to go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I've been reading about a place underground in Hogwart's: A History, and it sounds really exciting...it leads to a—"Hermione interrupted "Draco, YOU read that book? I don't believe it! I thought I was the only one who read that." Hermione said cheerfully. "You'll discover a lot about me if you really knew me...let's go." Draco said, grabbing Hermione's hand. Malfoy and Hermione walked hand-in-hand towards the castle, whilst the flying owls and brilliant violet sparks surrounded them. Hermione laughed inside at the innocence of Draco's discovery. She knew all that was in Hogwart's: A History, but she enjoyed Draco's excitement. ..."And there's this hump on a witch that makes this door open..."Draco explains, as they enter the castle, living happily ever after...at least they think. :o) 


End file.
